


Его Кайл

by Alex_Rainbow



Category: South Park
Genre: Dark, Drama, Love/Hate, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Out of Character, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25961875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Rainbow/pseuds/Alex_Rainbow
Summary: Если уж Картман что-то задумывал, то всегда добивался своего
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Eric Cartman
Kudos: 6





	Его Кайл

Комната освещалась лишь двумя длинными свечами, что стояли на столе, и уличными фонарями, благодаря которым ветки деревьев вырисовывали причудливые тени на стене напротив окна.

— Вот видишь, как хорошо посидели сегодня, — вдруг, нарушив тишину, с улыбкой проговорил Картман и отпил чаю. Кайл сидел с противоположного конца стола, и Эрик весь вечер вглядывался в его бледное лицо. Это напоминало ему детство — чаепитие в окружении своих любимых игрушек. Тем не менее Картман по-настоящему долго добивался этого «свидания», донимая Брофловски самыми изощрёнными способами, которые только способен был выдумать его разум. Кайл отказывал раз за разом, злился, кричал, но если уж Картман что-то задумывал, то всегда добивался своего. Ведь не так уж он и плох, в конце концов? Кайлу стоило согласиться раньше, вот глупый.

— Завтра можем прогуляться в парке или сходить в кино, ты ведь не против? Или поделаем домашку вместе… — Картман говорил отстранённо, не отрывая взгляда от Кайла, потому как тот был чертовски красив при таком освещении: жёсткие тёмно-рыжие кудри переливались в свете пламени свечей, а зелёные глаза отражали огонь россыпью бликов, мерцая и завораживая глубиной расширенных зрачков. Сегодня Кайл согласился, наконец, чтобы Картман проводил его после школы и, минуя автобус, они не спеша направились в сторону дома, а там дело за малым, и Эрик быстро уговорил Брофловски зайти к нему пообедать.  
_«Чёрт с тобой, Картман, пошли». «Нет, я ухожу домой». «Что ты делаешь, жиртрест, что ты задумал?!»._  
Картман не мог понять, чей это голос глухим эхом раздавался в его голове — давно уже не пытался разобрать все эти голоса.

— Кайл, ты в порядке, почему ты молчишь? Ты неразговорчив сегодня, может… — однако Картман не успел закончить предложение, как заметил тёплую улыбку на лице Кайла, и это успокоило его. Пусть молчит, если ему так хочется, они ещё успеют наговориться, и никто не посмеет им мешать. Только не ему и _его_ Кайлу. Эрик был несказанно рад, съезжая от матери в собственный дом, пусть маленький, но всё же здесь они с Кайлом могли вот так здорово, как сейчас, попить чаю и поболтать о разной ерунде. Тем не менее жилище не отличалось особым уютом: все вещи покрывал значительный слой пушистой серой пыли, а потолок, испещрённый мелкими трещинами, обвит был чёрным кружевом плесени, но Эрик не замечал этого.

Картман подвинул свой стул ближе к Кайлу и накрыл его ладонь, что лежала на столе, своей. Он чувствовал его тепло, и ему хотелось бы остановить это мгновение.

— Я никогда тебя не оставлю, Кайл, — Эрик сжал ладонь Кайла чуть сильнее, она казалась такой маленькой и хрупкой, и хоть Картман давно перерос всех одноклассников, только Кайл вызывал в нём такие чувства. — Я же говорил, что ты будешь _моим_ , Кайл.

Мерно тикали настенные часы, на секунду глухо ударяясь о ночную тишину. Красно-синие огни плясали по стене взамен узорчатых теней веток. Время пришло, и Картман знал, что делать. Или думал, что знал. Он живо подскочил с места, взял пистолет с тумбы и направился к выходу, бросив напоследок взгляд на Кайла, который ждал его за столом.

 _«Мистер Картман, если вы сейчас же не сдадитесь, мы будем вынуждены открыть огонь на поражение! Немедленно выходите через главную дверь с высоко поднятыми руками!»._ Снова чьи-то голоса. Или это снаружи? Кто-то вызвал копов?.. Наверняка миссис Брофловски — опять эта сука пыталась всё испортить. Сняв пушку с предохранителя, Картман приоткрыл входную дверь.

— Дождись меня, — бросил он, делая шаг за порог. Затем обернулся, чтобы улыбнуться _своему_ Кайлу напоследок.

Кайл сидел неподвижно, как и весь вечер. Тёмная кровь его уже впиталась в ковёр и застыла густыми, почти чёрными подтёками на шее, которую украшал аккуратный поперечный разрез.

**Author's Note:**

> Работа была написана 27 мая 2016  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/4417104


End file.
